Midst of the Others
by xkimberlyyy
Summary: I don’t know what it was about her, but I felt as if she could change my ways. I felt something different towards her. I didn’t want her to be alone anymore, and I wanted to be the reason why.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, since I've never written a story in my life, I don't know what to say. R&R: Thanks.

Oh, and there will be Spashley.

PS: I don't own. Or I'd be in some hot club dancing with hot women. Kay?

* * *

She was sitting there in the midst of the others, yet, she was all alone. She was a loner, not an outcast, just a loner. She didn't have one friend to count on if you took her brother Clay away. Even though she had another brother, Glen, he was an ass and counted be very dependable. I don't know what it was about her, but I felt as if she could change my ways. I felt something different towards her. I didn't want her to be alone anymore, and I wanted to be the reason why. 

Hello. My name is Kayce, and I'm addicted to Spencer Carlin. I'm the school slut and druggie. I've slept with countless people, I've don't everything from acid to yayo. Did I mention I'm flamboyantly gay? Oh yes people. I've also had so much therapy that I could easily pass for a therapist, and the therapists? Crack heads themselves. Everyone in La La Land does some sort of drug sometime around, in my opinion. Spencer though, she was immaculate. I didn't want to change a thing about her. You see, other than being all that is said above, I'm also the emo kid of the school. Bangs in face, band shirts, and loud music. Oh, don't forget the converse. So why would someone like her want to be with someone like me? I cause trouble, get into fights, and so forth, but you see, I own this school. No one messes with me. Everyone owes me in some sort of way. Suckers are all in debt. That's also why no one ever torments her. If they do, they have to deal with me. And I'm bad as hell.


	2. Around Spencer

**A/N: So, I don't know why they look so short, but so long on other things.**

**R&R?**

* * *

My worthless days aren't getting any better. I can't go up to her, let alone speak. When I'm around her, I can't say a word. I should just cast my misery aside and abandon all the reasons why I cant talk to her. She's the good girl, I'm the bad ass. They don't go together, let alone would work if it happened. The more I don't talk to her, the more pain that courses through me. Just recently there was a new girl in town, and she just happens to go to King High. She has a sister, too. I think they're names are Ashley and Kyla, but I don't really care. They've befriended Spencer, and apparently have heard everything about me in a matter of days. I guess they've seen the way I look at Spencer when I see her. One of them even hade the nerve to come up to me and tell me to never go near Spencer. Guess what I'm going today?

I went up to her today. I sat, we tried starting conversation. It didn't work out too well. Ashley (I guess) just so happened to be around the corner and decided to be Spencer's mom and tell me to leave. Spencer and I looked shocked. She's known Spencer a matter of two days, and she's already telling her what to do.

Spencer

I was just sitting in the quad, minding my own business when someone decides to interrupt me. All I ask is for people to leave me alone, and so far it's been good. People wonder why I'm a loner, and I do have my reasons. I just never found anyone worth my time. I know that sounds mean, but its true. The last person I befriended in L.A. did nothing but drugs, sex, and alcohol.

Right now though, someone I don't know is sitting next to me, and I can't see her eyes. They're hidden behind her Ray-Ban aviators. Oh, I know her. I remember those glasses. It's only Kayce, she's nothing to be feared…I think. Sure, I've heard all about her escapades, but I don't know her, so I can't judge. "Uh, K-Kayce? Right?" God, why do I have to stutter? I'm already making a fool of myself. I guess I don't care though. She smiles, and she has perfect teeth. I think everyone in L.A. has perfect teeth. Oddly enough, she doesn't say anything, just smiles. I don't know what provoked me, but I reached up and took off her sunglasses. I always thought emo kids wore heavy black make up, but she doesn't. Her eyes are a perfect hazel without makeup. Ok, no more oogling. Anyways. She's just about to say something, finally, when Ashley appears out of nowhere, Kyla right behind her obviously trying to hold her back.


	3. Remember Kimberly?

Ashley

What the hell is up with Kayce? I've seen her looking at Spencer, but I never figured she'd actually go and attempt something. I've heard all about her from several different people. They all had the same story, so I guess I believe them. Don't get me wrong, I don't judge, but when people have hardcore proof of people, what's not to believe? It's just…In just a couple days, literally, Spencer has changed my view on life.

Flashback:  
_"Ashley, you can't think like that. It's not good for you. And you do have control of your life and how you play it out. You can blame people all you want, but you have to take charge of your actions and realize the consequences." Spencer said to Ashley. They were laying in Spencer's room on a Sunday afternoon. Ashley was telling Spencer about where she came from. New York to be exact. Her life consisted of raves and ecstasy, and not to mention the sex. Oh the sex. With her, if she didn't have it, it would be like being stuck between two rocks. Something she couldn't go without. "Spencer, I just don't know what to do half the time. I blame everything on my parents. My great, but stupid rock star dad. And my mother? Don't even get me started on her. My mother hates me, solely because I'm a faggot-" Spencer snorted, not in a mean way, but in a sort of "Don't call yourself that" way. She cared about Ashley, she really did. She wanted to help the girl. Ashley raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "What? I am. Le faggot is my title" She said with a gleaming smile. She rather enjoyed calling herself a faggot. It was some sort of release to her. Spencer shook her head. It was going to be hard with this one. And not to mention Kayce after her. When did she suddenly attract girls to herself?_

There she was, sitting next to Kayce. They were having a moment, and I wouldn't have it. I sound like a jealous girlfriend. Maybe someday I could be? Hell, I don't even know what team Spencer swings for. God, I'll beat Kayce's ass if she tries anything. Why can't I be the one she has the moments with? Kyla's right behind me, trying to hold me back. I stop and turn to finally face her for a couple seconds. "_What_ can you possibly want?!" I practically scream to her, she looks hurt. Fuck, why am I so mean? She just looks at me, then to Kayce and Spencer, and back at me. I know exactly whats shes thinking. She doesn't want me to do anything. I don't really care what she things though. ..That's a lie, I care about what she thinks. She's my baby sister, the only one in the world who understands me.

I'm over there now, standing over Kayce. Spencer has her glasses on. That angers me. "What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be fucking some slut in the bathroom at the gas station?" She cringes, and Spencer glares at me. "You see, uh, Ashley? I presume. I don't fuck sluts in the bathroom. But you? You shouldn't be talking, with you fucking Madison your first day here." She smirks. Now its my turn to cringe. I knew that was a bad idea. Spencer looks at me, somewhat shocked, but then again she looks disappointed. Bad move, Ashley. Good job. "Spencer, come with me? I want to take you to lunch. Alright?" She just looked at me. I guess I screwed up. Kyla then pops in. "Uh, Kayce, how you been?" What? Hold the phone, she said that like she knew Kayce before. That doesn't go good with me. "Kyla," I say "How do you know Kayce?" Kyla looks at me funny. "Uh, Ashley? It's Kayce, Kayce from New York…Oh, she changed her name. Remember Kimberly?" I was schocked. Kayce looked at me like I was crazy. "No way….Ashley? Seriously? Ashley Davies?"


	4. NYC

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeease tell me how my story is. **

* * *

Ashley

"Uh, what? How? When? Er…" Nothing seemed to form in my mind besides senseless babble. It's not more than two minutes before anger erupts. I look from Kyla to Kimber- Kayce. Then I did a double take on Kayce. She use to be the biggest prep alive, no joke. Why the hell is she emo now? I don't think I want to know though. Nothing is coming to my mind, and I'm blankly staring at everyone. My eyes fall on Kayce's right wrist. There it was.

Kayce

This is quite the turn of events. You see, a couple years ago, me and the Davies were…acquainted.

New York, 2 years ago

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, why must you spend my money, honey? Oh smile in the day, I want to kiss all your fears away." A young, barely 14 year old Kimberly sings to Ashley. They're laying in Ashley's moms apartment. On the couch, wrapped up in each others arms. "Kimmy, play me a song." It was more of a demand than a request, but all good hearted. Ashley didn't want to move from her current position, but she wanted to hear her girlfriends voice sing to her again. She looked up to meet the other girls eyes. "Ash-baby…we need to talk."

Those weren't the words that Ashley wanted to here, they were the exact opposite. She wanted Kimberly to play another web of endless love songs. She wanted her girlfriend to tell her she loves her. She sniffles, remembering how the conversation with those words went. She whispers sadly, "Why are you going to break up with me?" Kimberly is also sad, and has to wipe her eyes. How was she going to tell Ashley, her love, that she was moving? Clear across the country at that. She wasn't. She was going to leave. Out of the blue, lyrics pop up in her head. '_She don't like cocaine baby, just like how it smells says maybe you can drive me home if you want.'_ This, sadly, describes perfectly how they met. At 14, that's pretty bad. And exactly how she was going to break Ashley's heart. To make her hate Kimberly. It was the only way.

Kimberly gently slip from under Ashley to grab her coat. Digging in the pockets, she pulled out a pack of cocaine. Tossing it at the girl she said, "You see that Ashley? It's the cause of all this. All of…us. I used you for your connections, your money. Goodbye Ashley Davies." And with that, she turned away. Ashley was whimpering, tears streaming down her face. Kimberly was doing the same. They both knew she was lying, that Ashley meant the world to her.


End file.
